The present invention relates to a compact workholding wedge block that is used for clamping and holding workpieces on a machine tool table, which has a minimum number of parts and which is easily operated for locking action. The wedge block has side shields that exclude chips from the moving parts.
Various compact workholding clamps have been advanced for workholding systems where a multiple number of parts are mounted onto a machine tool table or pallet using wedge clamping principles. A wedge clamp is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,171. The wedge is pressed against opposite sides of a U-shaped frame or holder to provide lateral clamping force to clamp a part against a fixed support or jaw.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,420 shows a workholding wedge clamp that has a clamp body adapted for mounting on a table. A wedge acts against a jaw to move the jaw to clamp a workpiece, and a resilient member provides a biasing force to release the jaw when the wedge is loosened.
The wedge clamp shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,420 does have shields for shielding the moving parts from chips.